marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Incantio
Incantio Absolom Magus Asgardian God of Magic Lieutenant of S.H.I.E.L.D. (This Character Belongs to PerseusJackson) History After the Cataclysm of the old generation of heroes and villians, Asgard was left in ruins, as the last phases of Ragnarok occured during the Cataclysm. Fortunantly, the cycle of death and rebirth began again for the Asgardians, and soon new Asgardian gods began to appear. Absolom was the second Agardian to appear, and he soon started helping his brethren rebuild Asgard. When Asura went insane and started to destroy Asgard, and kill some Asgardians, Absolom was one of those who overpowered him and banished him to Earth. However Absolom started wondering about Earth, and decided that he would travel there immediately after Asgard was rebuilt. He ended up flying to Earth, telling the other Asgardians that he would return if he was ever needed. When he arrived on Earth, Absolom was immediately confused by all the technology around him, as no such technology existed on Asgard. However he soon regained his bearings, and decided to travel the Earth, helping others and looking for a place to settle. He travelled all across the Americas, Europe, Asia, the Caribbean and many Eastern Countries (such as Egypt), making many friends and many enemies along the way. Some of his key adventures are as follows: *In San Fransico he fought a mutant who could turn into a ten foot tall giant. The giant ended up losing the fight due to Absolom's superior combat skills. *In New York he found himself fightng for his life against a mutant who was a gifted telepath. *In Egypt he fought a Kronon, whom Absolom killed. *In India he fought a skeletal demon, and defeated it with help from a female mutant who was living there. He was soon recognized as a powerful hero, and has been asked for aid by the military a few times. He aided S.H.I.E.L.D once, in a battle against HYDRA. and was asked by an agent to join S.H.I.E.L.D permanently. He turned down the offer, unsure whether or not he should work solo or in groups, but after many of the S.H.I.E.L.D members were killed in various missions he decided to join it, asking if his offer still stood. After he was informed that it was, Absolom joined S.H.I.E.L.D, becoming part of a team of new heroes. |- | Other |- | |} Physical Description Absolom is tall and muscular. He stands at 6'5" and weighs about two hundred and fifty pounds. He has hazel eyes that turn brown when he uses magic and short brown hair. However he sometimes uses his magic to turn his hair long and white, for as he says "it makes me look mysterious". Personality Absolom is a fairly outspoken character, and will always fight for what he believes is right. He is usually kind and generous, to those he loves and is extrememly protective of them also. , However he can sometimes be harsh and cruel, to those he hates. He is willing to make sacrifices for the "greater good", and doesn't mind taking lives. He can someimes be a bit irrational, jumping to conclusions. Powers *Absolom can move things with his mind. *Absolom can fly. *Absolom can create bolts of energy. *Absolom can create shields made of energy. *Absolom canCan create various spells, the most powerful of which is to create small illusions for a few seconds. *Like all Asgardians, Absolom, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. *He possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average female or male, and he is stronger than most Asgardians. *He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *Like all Asgardians, Absolom's bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. * The tissues of Absolom's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. He is able to withstand medium caliber bullets, falls from great heights (100 ft. max), powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being seriously injured. *Like all Asgardians, Absolom ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons, like the Olympians, who stop aging completely at a certain point, Absolom isn't fully immune to aging. Absolom is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities *Absolom is fairly skilled at unarmed combat. *Absolom is a master swordfighter and a master of the warhammer. Weaknesses *Absolom's powers can be countered by another sorceror. *Absolom's powers can be temorarily be blocked by a powerful sorceror. *Absolom is afraid of close spaces, making him much weaker. Weapons *Absolom uses a broadsword, a warhammer and throwing weapons in combat. Category:Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Hero